Sin Ti
by SenKo-Kun
Summary: el tiempo ha pasado y la confecion se ha perdido en el tiempo, me he aburrido de esperarte... a si con el dolor del corazon... el es mi amante, tu amor me quema tsuxhis ONESHOT leanlo pliz reviews


Pues les digo que estos personajes no son… okis… pk tengo que empezar así? No puedo simplemente utilizarlos? Ella nisiquiera sabe que los utilizamos… y si lo sabe, ya a reclamar? No pos. Gomen maki murakami-sensei pero los alumnos igual se revelan no?o.O

Ya, ya aquí va el fic

Capitulo unico: "sin ti"

Y así comenzó todo, en una mañana fría como todas las de invierno. Me levante con los ánimos caídos, camine lentamente, sin inmutarme por la fría mañana, no me puse la chaqueta, esa de mezclilla que suelo ponerme, dejando que la brisa tocara mi piel.

Llegue temprano, los pasillos de la división estaban vacíos, era, demasiado temprano.

Llegue sano y salvo a la oficina que comparto con tsuzuki, el aun no llegaba, seguramente ahora el estaría durmiendo, soñando quizás con que cosa… quizás conmigo…

Habían pasado cinco años desde que trabajábamos juntos, y este extraño sentimiento, rondaba en mi hace cuatro; me gustaba verlo sonreír, verlo llegar tarde… o simplemente verlo…

Su expresión últimamente había cambiado, estaba triste. Hace ya tanto tiempo me había demostrado que me amaba tanto como yo a el… que me deseaba tanto como yo a el.

Pero yo no conseguía responder adecuadamente a sus sentimientos, me sentía sucio, sucio para mi amado tsuzuki, sucio por estas malditas marcas, por esta maldita maldición.

Mire mi cuerpo por debajo de la polera, allí estaban, burlándose porque por su culpa yo no podía amarlo, no podía amar con libertad

Encendí la computadora, al volver a la realidad, mire el reloj, quizás no debí haber llegado tan temprano, quizás debí haber respondido sus sentimientos en el momento adecuado, pero hace días que no podía dormir, pensando en el, en que quizás le había roto el corazón

Moví la cabeza negativamente tratando de alejar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza, y proseguí con el trabajo, había que terminar ese informe hoy mismo, y era mejor si lo terminaba ahora

Aun lo recuerdo, aquella tarde en la que me invito a cenar, yo por supuesto no quería, mas allá de la vergüenza tenia miedo, miedo a que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, miedo a que me viera como un bicho raro

"vamos, anímate solo será una cena, que puede pasar?"- dijo tratando de que yo aceptara, mientras el alzaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas, de esas a la que nadie puede resistirse.

Yo teniendo alma también, acepte, no muy contento, pero esa sonrisa me había cautivado, y esos ojos violetas tratando de convencerme me habían embrujado

Caminamos al lugar mas cercano en donde podíamos comer, el hablando quizás de que cosa unos pasos mas adelante mió, y yo inundado en mis pensamientos, y solo asintiendo lo que el decía

Paraste en seco, tuve miedo, no sabia de que hablaba a si que yo también pare

"pasa algo?"-pregunte algo perturbado

"pasan mucha cosas, hisoka"-dijo asustándome aun mas

Volteó, y me quedo mirando fijamente, yo no sabia que intentaba hacer así que hice un ademán de correrme hacia atrás, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer paso alguno, sus manos me rodearon, cubriéndome por completo, con su hermoso cuerpo, en sus calidos brazos que me hacían sentir que podía entregarme por completo a su pecho.

En ese momento susurro algo in entendible, algo que solo la persona amada puede oír

"te amo" murmuro mientras su aliento que chocaba con mi oreja me hacia estremecer, y me debilitaba, saboreando cada una de sus palabras

Yo ya había dado indicios de que el me gustaba:

extraños rubores cuando el se acercaba

tartamudeos cuando me hablaba demacrado cerca

entupidas salidas de la oficina

y hasta sonrisitas que no van –definitivamente- con mi personalidad

Mi piel comenzó a quemar y las marcas de la maldición ardían, me separe de el al segundo, como si me quemara

Pero no basto, el ardor seguía allí

Caí al piso por la brusquedad de mi acto, me levante al segundo pero retrocediendo al mismo tiempo

Pero el con una expresión inocente y con el alma totalmente destrozada me miro asombrado

"yo te explicare tsuzuki, no te puedo amar, el no me deja, estas malditas marcas no me dejan"

Lastima que no te pude explicar esto antes, por eso hoy te pierdo

Llego tarde, como siempre; yo inundado en mis recuerdos mientras la puerta se abría lenta y sigilosamente

No nos hablamos, hace tiempo que dejamos de hacerlo tampoco nos miramos, y un insípido:

"perdón"- salio de tus labios

"no me mires así, tsuzuki, no es mi culpa, pero he decidido no decirte, puedes cometer la locura de alejarte de mi para siempre, y no lo soportaría, prefiero sufrir pero estando contigo"

Se puso a trabajar inmediatamente, hace tiempo hacia eso, ya no flojeaba, ni se me quedaba mirando por horas, solo se sentaba atrabajar

Me había mandado indirectas desde el "incidente" camino al restaurante de aquella vez, algunas en realidad no eran tan indirectas, cosas como:

"eres hermoso cuando estas así" o "todo es bello cuando estas junto a mi" e incluso "Te sigo amando hisoka"

Me ponían nervioso, y hacían que mi piel comenzara a quemar nuevamente, al sentir que en verdad el amor era mutuo

Yo solo asentía tratando de aguantar el dolor, y me salía corriendo de la embarazosa situación

Sentía como su corazón se quebrajaba poco a poco, mi don empata me hacia entender que yo comenzaba a desaparecer de su corazón

Temía que su amor se extinguiera, pero no lo dije

Sufrías por mí, por mi culpa

Un día, sin darme cuenta llegaste muy feliz, mi alma se entristeció, al saber que eras feliz sin mi ayuda

Al verme a los ojos, los tuyos se opacaron, la tristeza en ellos volvió, pero solo unos segundos, luego pareció esfumarse, después de un rato pensé que había sido mi imaginación.

Me sorprendió tu alegría efusiva aquel día, pero aun así no te pregunte, no quería arruinar tu vida… sin mí

Sentía que tu alma aun no encontraba esa paz que había estado buscando, pero ese dolor, ahora era más liviano, yo sabía que esa herida jamás sanaría, pero poco a poco la dicha estaban llenando esos espacios

Todo cambio y tuvo significado cuando te vi junto a el

Junto a aquel muchacho que te haría cambiar la vida; yo ya lo había visto antes, si, no me equivocaba, el era aquel chico de aquel tan lejano caso

Hijiri Minase

Junto a ti, eso me alegro un poco, después de meditarlo y llorarte durante algún tiempo, me di cuenta de que eso (quizás) era bueno, tu amor era correspondido, si a esos se le podía llamar amor, quizás solo era un intento desesperado de pasar el mal rato

Pero que hago… ¿tan importante me creo en tu vida? Si solo soy… ¿Qué soy?

Pero no importa… ahora la seria feliz………sin un hisoka a su lado, sin alguien que lo hiciera sufrir

Pasado el tiempo le pregunte quien era, con la mayor discreción que pude, y en una de las limitadas cortas y extrañas conversaciones, que solo teníamos cuando era necesario

"el… bueno, el"--

"déjalo" – dije haciendo un gesto con la mano y preparado para irme con mis sospechas echas ciertas, y muy decepcionado

"no-decidido- estoy con el ahora"- me miro fijamente, pero su mente estaba mucho mas allá, su corazón se rompió en el mió, solo quise irme de ese lugar, no volver nunca mas, pero no me moví estaba demasiado estático para hacer eso, sentí todo su ser quebrajándose y sus manos temblaban

Hubo una pausa larga

"no quiero seguir sufriendo… 'soka- dijo interrumpiendo el incomodo pero salvador silencio- no quiero sentir que no me amas, cuando indicas que si, no quiero saber que estas cerca y no te puedo hacer mío… que no te puedo besar- concluyo esto mirándome con cierta tristeza en sus ojos, ya cristalizados para ese momento- me haces sufrir… me hace mal… nos hace mal…"

Ahora me doy cuenta, yo nunca le dije que lo amaba, nunca respondí a esos sinceros sentimientos, nunca

"yo te amo tsuzuki"- dije sin poder disimular la sorpresa en mi voz

Hubo, por un momento sorpresa en sus ojos, esos ojos que demostraban todo lo que pasaba, esas amatistas que me embrujaban llevándome a lo más recóndito del alma de tsuzuki

"yo también-dijo recuperando la tristeza- y nunca dejare de hacerlo… te he amado como nunca he amado a alguien… y creo que nunca amare a alguien mas que a ti, pero tengo miedo… y… yo he decidido borrar toda marca… y aunque creo que no lo lograre jamás… yo….- guió su mente a un lugar lejano, pero esta vez regreso a la realidad mas rápido de lo que me imagine-… es mejor que sea así"

Tsuzuki hizo un ademán para retirase del lugar, nadie nos había visto, tampoco habíamos gritado ni nada por el estilo, aun así los pasillos estaban vacíos,

Antes de que pudiera hacer movimiento alguno lo tome del brazo, deteniendo cualquier acto que se le ocurriese hacer

"no te vallas- dije mirando levemente al suelo, evitando el contacto visual- si me amas… si me amas podemos ser… felices-dije esto ultimo algo mas bajo- sin el…-refiriéndose a minase- olvídalo… sepárate de el… estemos juntos…"-una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla-

En ese momento hice lo mas inesperado, nunca lo pensé solo lo hice, en un movimiento rápido me puse en frente de el y lo bese, sentí sus labios, su respiración, su sentimiento de sorpresa y temor, yo no sabia como besar, así que no duro mucho, aunque para mi duro una eternidad, el no respondió mi beso, no se le puede llamar beso a una tocada de labios o si?

(c.e. el beso fue de esos piquitos o patitos, ya que hisoka no sabia dar besos)

Nuestros corazones viajaban a mil por hora, sentía su hermosos ser, sus hermosos sentimientos en mi¿Qué hacer cuando estas perdiendo a la persona que mas amas? Solo trata de tenerla lo mas cerca de ti… es la única forma

Me saparé lentamente y volviendo a mi posición inicial le tome nuevamente la manda, en signo de respuesta

Silencio

"no-dijo mirando el pasillo, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, y sin inmutarse por que lo tenia cogido de las mangas, ni por el beso, seguía en la misma posición, sin impórtale nada- yo no puedo hacerle eso, aunque no lo amo como a ti, quiero estar junto a el, quiero hacerlo feliz… a el…;…tengo tanto miedo de sufrir nuevamente- una lagrima se deslizo por su suave mejilla- es mejor así- cerro los ojos resignado pero seguro- solo… aléjate de mi"

Y así triste, se alejo del lugar, dejándome conmocionado, las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente, dejando escapar todo ese dolor, ese arrepentimiento, esos sentimientos de amargura que ahora invadían mi ser

Me levante suavemente, y con las lagrimas aun en mi rostro me di vuelta, y me fui, me fui de aquel lugar que me traía tantos recuerdos… pero… de todos modos tendría que regresar al día siguiente no?

De todas formas al otro día tendría que enfrentar a tsuzuki, con esas miradas que seguramente me iba a dedicar

Lo mejor seria cambiarme de compañero, aunque eso lo hiera…

Aun más…

Con el tiempo se le pasara… se olvidara de mi… se olvidara que alguna vez existió kurosaki hisoka, aunque me duela a mi también que me olvide será lo mejor para el… para todos

Decidido atravesé las puertas de la entrada.

Si… será lo mejor… que estupido fui al pensar que lo podría recuperar, que egoísta… no pensé en su felicidad… ni en la del entupido chico… ese tal minase hijiri

Mire al cielo una vez mas… tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta… que tonto...

Ahora estoy aquí… si… de nuevo, la pena no se ha ido… tsuzuki si… mi corazón late con mas fuerza cada vez que lo veo, el lo nota, pero yo me esfuerzo al máximo por que no nos encontremos, solo espero que así sea feliz, aunque me duela aceptarlo…

* * *

Termine… no no tengo nada en contra de hisoka, me encanta la pareja que hace con tsuzuki… no me maten pliss, gomen pero a mi me gusto, sorry si repeti mucho eso de: esta mejor así o para que sea feliz

No fue mi intencion grax por leer

Puedo seguirlo si gustan, pero para eso necesito reviews jijiji manden reviews, y quisas les de un final bonito (no prometo nada feliz solo dije bonito) pero me tienen que dar ideas de cómo matar a hijiri o torturarlo o como sea, y hasta aparezaca muraki por alli (si va a continuar tiene que aparecer muraki pos)


End file.
